<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rielle by Reika202327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184055">Rielle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika202327/pseuds/Reika202327'>Reika202327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Nord/Altmer Vestige, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika202327/pseuds/Reika202327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations for the final assault on Molag Bal are underway and as the battle draws nearer, King Laloriaran Dynar seeks out the Vestige and confesses his feelings for her.</p><p>*Note* I am writing the next chapter, but I would like to commission a portrait of the Vestige and Laloriaran together. If interested, send me a message!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laloriaran Dynar/Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The candlelight flickered low in the small library in the Hollow City, casting shadows all around the room and slightly illuminating the figure of the woman sitting on a chaise, her head buried in a book. After the long weeks of fighting Molag Bal’s minions and saving countless people to add to their ever growing army, Morwenna felt that she had earned this break. It was late in the night, but sleep eluded her once more; not that she really needed to. Being bereft of her soul afforded some small perks, but sleeping at times was pleasurable whenever she was afforded the little time required to actually rest.<br/>
</p><p>The low hiss of the candlewax made her look up from the yellowed pages. Raising a hand, she channeled her telekinesis, retrieving a fresh candle to replace the burnt out candle before turning back to her book. <i>The Book of the Great Tree.<i> It wasn’t a particularly enthralling book, but it was better than reading sappy romances where a woman waited for her handsome warrior. She had saved the last Ayleid king nearly a month ago and recently found herself reading books on the ancient race, curious about the Mer that now led the Fighters Guild. Humming a lullaby her mother used to sing, she turned the page and had barely read the first couple words when another distraction presented itself in the form of the library door opening with a creak.<br/>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The candlelight caught the gold of the Ayleid king’s armor and made it shimmer as he entered the library and shut the door, locking it behind him. A fiery eyebrow lifted slightly at this gesture, wondering exactly what he was up to. She noted that he still wore full armor even in the late hours of the night, but he was not wearing his crown, allowing her to see the silvery color of his shoulder-length hair.<br/>
</p><p>“Forgive me, but I was hoping we could speak in private. My thoughts have been troubled as of late.” His voice was warm and she could still hear the lingering rustiness in it from when he had been imprisoned, but the strength behind it was unmistakable. She closed the book and set it down on the table next to her, folding her hands in her lap. Her mother would be proud of her for retaining the decorum of a lady in the presence of company. She could almost hear the haughty voice of Estonwen Highaerith schooling her on how to be a proper lady despite her tendency to take after her father.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, King Dynar. What’s on your mind?” His head had been pointed toward the bookshelf, but it whipped around to look at her when she spoke, his long hair flaring around his face.<br/>
</p><p>“Please, call me Laloriaran. Those closest to me were allowed to call me by my given name.” He turned back to the bookshelf, running his gauntleted fingers across the spines. “Preparations for the upcoming battle go as planned. We should be marching on the forces of Molag Bal within a fortnight. I trust that you are ready to fight with us.”<br/>
</p><p>Nodding absently, Morwenna stood up and stretched. A sharp stab of pain ran through her side from the wound she had received from that blasted spider daedra 2 weeks ago, the one that had injected her with an insane amount of poison. The King turned upon hearing her wince and was instantly at her side, holding her up against him. Dynar whispered a spell of healing that wrapped its golden glow around the Nord, feeling her body relax against his. This was a position that both were familiar with when it came to each other; they rested back to back when they were out adventuring and she had ridden on a horse in front of him when she had been wounded by the daedra, his body keeping hers from falling off.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I guess I haven’t completely recovered from that battle yet,” she said as she rested her hand on his forearm, straightening up enough so she could look at his strong features and that semi-permanent frown he always seemed to wear. As Morwenna looked up at him, it occurred to her that he was a lot closer than before. His icy blue eyes seemed to bore into hers; if she had a soul, no doubt he would have been staring into its depths.<br/>
</p><p>“Morwenna…” he began, his other hand coming up to grasp her own as his arm around her waist tightened. “I did not come here just to talk about the battle. I have been thinking a lot about this…about us. We have been fighting together for nearly a month and I have…come to feel quite close to you. You are a formidable fighter and your skill in magic is nearly equal to some of the best Ayleid sorcerers. It is not tactically sound of me to pursue what my heart is telling me especially when the final battle draws near, but the call is too strong to ignore…” His voice trailed off when she reached up to place her hand on his cheek, her fingers gently tracing the lines in his skin.<br/>
</p><p>“Kin-Laloriaran…I don’t know what to say. I have little to no experience in matters such as this…” A deep pink color settled in her cheeks, making her ivory skin almost glow even in the flickering candlelight. The king chuckled lowly in his throat, causing her to look up at him with uncertainty in her deep blue eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course…you are so young even for a Nord. I myself have very little experience when it comes to matters of the heart due to the troubling times in which I grew up and I had no company in Molag Bal’s dreadful prison. I was more concerned with keeping my people safe and in doing so, I neglected my own feelings, but no more. I have lived a life dedicating myself to others and for once I would like to be selfish.” He licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes settling on her own soft lips. “Morwenna…you have captured an old mer’s heart. Please allow me to explore these feelings with you and indulge an old man.”<br/>
</p><p>Morwenna swallowed hard, studying the Ayleid’s features. She would be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive, but she never thought he would actually feel the same way about her. She had read enough about the Ayleids to know that they had been cruel and sadistic slavers to humans, but he proved to be completely different from the descriptions of his people. She looked in his eyes and saw the hope there. In that moment, she made her choice.<br/>
</p><p>Dynar’s eyes widened when the young Nord leaned up and brushed her lips against his, barely a kiss and more of a feather light touch. His heart beat hard against his breastbone, feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. Morwenna started to move away but he tightened his grip on her waist even more, bringing her chest flush against his own. Her muscles tensed slightly, but when the king covered her lips with his own, she relaxed into his body. His lips tasted of Surilie Syrah wine and a slight hint of honey.<br/>
</p><p>Laloriaran groaned deep in his throat and brought his hand up to bury in Morwenna’s thick fiery hair, deftly unpinning the braid wrapped around her head until it fell halfway down her back all while keeping his lips moving against hers. The Nord was the first to break the kiss in order to breathe, her breaths coming heavily while the king himself seemed unaffected. She dared to look up at him with her cheeks blushing a pretty pink, seeing the heated look on his face. Morwenna averted her eyes from him, feeling a warmth spread from her center to her most private areas. His hand that wasn’t around her waist took out the leather thong holding her braid together, red hair spreading out across the expanse of her back. The Ayleid king began walking her backward until her back hit the wall, his arms trapping her in. He lowered his head and captured her lips once more, his hands resting upon her waist. Morwenna found herself wrapping her arms around his neck in an effort to bring him closer to her, her body moving of its own accord. One of his hands cautiously moved from her waist up toward her chest, resting against the side of her breast. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.<br/>
</p><p>“Morwenna, <i>angua riel<i>, I fear that once I go further…I will not be able to stop myself. Tell me that you want this…that you want me as your lover. I will not force you into this.”<br/>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Her breath hitched as he kissed her again, this time much shorter and filled with just as much passion as the previous ones. She could not deny him anything. She had been fascinated by the Ayleid king when she first met him back at the battle of Glenumbra Moors to figure out how to defeat Faolchu, but she never thought she would have met him again. Yet now here he was before her.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes…” Her voice was breathy, her eyes closing as she kissed his lips once more. “Yes…Laloriaran, take me and make me yours.”<br/>
</p><p>The king needed no more encouragement. He took her hand and led her to the door, unlocking and opening it to lead her out of the room and out of the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their pace through the streets of the Hollow City was unhurried and there was little worry of being sighted by anyone. Laloriaran led Morwenna up the stairs and past the Shining Star tavern where she could hear the sounds of people talking loudly as they drank their worries away. As they approached the vault of Coldharbour, the Ayleid king turned to her and pressed her up against the wall of the vault, his mouth covering hers in a heated kiss. Morwenna gripped the flared pauldrons on his shoulders as his hands went to her waist once more, the heat of his body intensifying the building heat in her own. Her right hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, running her fingers through the silky strands before touching the tip of his pointed ear. She traced the edge of it before rubbing it gently between her thumb and index finger. Laloriaran growled softly and his hand went from her waist to grasp her left breast almost painfully. He broke the kiss and stared down at her, his ice blue eyes almost glowing in the shadows. </p><p>“You are playing with fire, my dear. Tease me more and I may take you right here and now for all to see.”</p><p>The fiery haired Nord flashed him a sly smile and tugged gently on his earlobe. The reaction was instantaneous. The Ayleid king snarled and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and running in the direction of the Fighters Guildhall. At the top of the stairs leading to the guildhall, Cadwell was standing there with Honor watching them approach. </p><p>“I say, must you be going all barbarian on the little lady? Ah that brings back memories of the one lass from Cyrodiil who had the biggest-“</p><p>Laloriaran pushed the door to the hall open and closed it behind him before Cadwell could finish his sentence, not that Morwenna really wanted to hear about some Cyrodiil lass with something big. He passed by Darien and Valorone, the Altmer bearing a smirk on his face as the king made his way to his chamber. Skordo stifled a guffaw and Morwenna hid her blushing face in her hands until Laloriaran finally reached his room. No doubt the entire guild would know about the king and the Nord come morning since Darien saw them, knowing his giant mouth. Once the door had been shut and firmly locked, Morwenna found herself pushed up against it and his mouth on hers again, his armored hands slipping underneath her tunic and touching her bare skin. </p><p>“Maybe you should take off your armor,” she murmured between kisses.</p><p>Laloriaran left her lips and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses onto her neck, his hands now untying the strings holding her breeches together. The Ayleid chuckled as her breeches fell around her boots, exposing her underclothes.</p><p>“So eager to have my clothes off, are you?” He pulled away and removed his golden gauntlets, setting them on the dresser next to the door. “Patience, <i>angua riel<i>. All good things come to those who wait." </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“I guess that’s why I’m never allowed to go on recon missions. I’m awful at being patient,” she joked as he led her to the bed and sat her on the edge.</p><p>A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he slowly pulled her boots off, his hands almost reverently caressing her ankles when they were exposed. Her breeches followed, leaving her legs completely bare and open to his perusal. Laloriaran’s fingers ran over the smooth skin of her calves up to her thighs, marveling at the softness. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she moved further up onto the bed and laid back, the liquid heat in her lower abdomen spreading through her pelvic region and inner thighs from his gentle touches. The long, slender fingers made their way to her underclothes and began to untie the knots holding them together at the hips, but she stopped him by putting her hands over his. He gave her an inquisitive look and she blushed, biting her bottom lip. She removed her hands from his and held her arms out, saying without words what she wanted from him.</p><p>Laloriaran moved up her body until his head was level with hers, the hard edges of his armor pressing uncomfortably into her breasts. Her soft wince did not go unnoticed and he stood up from the bed, working the clasps of his cuirass until they came undone. His eyes were trained on her the whole time as he removed his cuirass, his boots following it. The golden greaves were unstrapped and discarded with the rest of his armor until he stood before her in a white tunic and grayish-blue breeches. With his armor out of the way, he returned to her waiting arms and kissed her hungrily, nipping at her bottom lip. Morwenna allowed him to pull away in order to remove her tunic, revealing her breast band and the smooth unmarred skin of her abdomen. The scar that she had received from Mannimarco lay between her breasts directly over her heart, a reminder of the horrific ritual she had undergone that robbed her of her soul. Absently, she wondered if her parents even knew what had happened to her…it had been 4 years since she had been killed.</p><p>Morwenna was broken from her thoughts when Laloriaran’s fingers untied her breast band and deftly removed it, baring her medium sized breasts to him. Her nipples reacted instantly to the cooler air of the room, tightening and causing a sharp prickling sensation that was almost painful. The prickling was relieved when the Ayleid’s warm hands covered them, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. His fingers tweaked her left nipple, which caused a sharp cry to escape her lips and her hips to buck against him searching for friction. Laloriaran marveled at the soft flesh bared before him; much more different than the few Ayleid women he had been with centuries ago as a teenage boy. Where Ayleid women had dark gold skin, Morwenna was pale, almost like she had been carved from pure ivory. She was very responsive too, stretching and rubbing her body against his as his hands paid homage to her breasts. She reminded him of a sabre cat lying in the sun. The king was painfully aware that centuries of neglecting his physical needs currently strained against his trousers and Morwenna’s thigh was pressed up against it, no doubt having felt it. </p><p>His hands left her breasts and ran down the curve of her waist to her wide hips, his lips blazing a trail of fire down her abdomen. His callused fingers tickled the thin skin of her hips, causing her to giggle and squirm against him. Laloriaran chuckled against her belly and did it again, watching the Nord laugh again and try to escape from his teasing fingers. His hands held her hips down, keeping her from getting away from him as he nipped gently just above her hipbone. Morwenna’s eyes closed and her head sank into the feather pillow, her entire body burning with desire for the Ayleid. Laloriaran’s fingers untied the knots holding her smallclothes together and pulled the cloth away, leaving her completely naked underneath him. </p><p>His groin ached as he gazed upon the neatly groomed patch of fiery curls that covered her vagina, confirming his (and Darien’s) suspicions that the rug did indeed match the tapestry. Spurred on by Morwenna’s soft moans, he spread her thighs wide exposing every pink fold and crease. His fingers teased the sensitive flesh between her thighs, drawing more sounds from her that made more blood rush to his painfully engorged shaft. He could hear her nails tear into the sheets as he slid a finger deep inside her all the way to the knuckle, her inner walls clenching around him. She was practically soaking wet and he could smell just how aroused she was. Intrigued, he lowered his head between her legs, his tongue darting out to flick across her lower lips. A tart taste greeted his taste buds and he was rewarded with a groan from Morwenna, her thighs tightening around his head. He ventured further and slid his tongue deeper into her folds, his finger pumping into her at a slow pace. Her moans became louder and more frequent as he licked her clitoris and slipped another finger into her. His fingers thrust in and out at a moderate pace, slower than he would have liked, but the sounds coming from his lover said otherwise. Her entire body writhed against him as her vaginal canal tightened even more around him.</p><p>“Hah….ahhh…La…Laloriaran…no….I’m going to-“ A choked cry escaped her when his mouth and fingers sped up, her climax hitting her hard and fast. Her back arched into the bed, her thighs clenched hard around his head as her hands gripped his hair and her toes curled. An intense wave of pleasure blossomed from her groin and spread to her thighs and belly, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Her heart hammered against her sternum and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“Morwenna…” Laloriaran began, his voice muffled by her thighs. “As much as I love where I am at, I do require air to breathe.”</p><p>“Oh!” Morwenna relaxed her legs, allowing the Ayleid to move away and catch his breath. “I’m sorry…caught up in the moment, you know.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” he purred as he brought himself back up, kissing her and invading her mouth with his tongue. She could taste herself on his tongue as it danced with hers, his hands resting on her waist once again. A small smile curved his lips when he felt her cradling his face gently, her hands warm against his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered against his lips. </p><p>“Then let us rectify that.”</p><p>Laloriaran moved off of her and stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes watching her the whole time. He divested himself of his tunic and dropped his hands to the ties holding his trousers together, seeing Morwenna’s eyes glaze over with lust as she watched him. She arranged the two pillows so that she could recline against them, enjoying the strip tease that Laloriaran was giving her. Slowly he pulled the string on the knot until it came apart, taking pleasure in seeing Morwenna’s cheeks grow darker and her chest heave with anticipation. The laces loosened and the breeches fell to the floor.</p><p>Morwenna’s mouth went dry. The Ayleid king was the first man she had ever seen fully naked and he did not disappoint in any way. His dark skin shone with sweat in the low candlelight. Her eyes roved his body from his broad shoulders, his defined pectorals, the leanly muscled arms…the soft V of his abdominals leading down to…</p><p>“Oh…um…will that…fit?” Laloriaran quirked an eyebrow in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him, chuckling at her words.</p><p>“Rest assured my dear, it will fit.”</p><p>Morwenna crept toward the foot of the bed until she was kneeling before him, her face mere inches from his shaft. He watched as her hand came up to tentatively stroke his shaft, her finger running from the head to the base. His head tilted back and his mouth hung open from the sensations running through him when she wrapped her hand firmly around his cock. It was obvious to him, even through the haze of pleasure, that she was inexperienced and unsure of her movements. Her grip was a little tight, more than likely due to the fact that she was more used to gripping her bow or her sword. He was about to stop her and remove her hand so he could show her how to please him better when he felt something warm and wet envelope his shaft and he groaned loudly. It had been so long!</p><p>Morwenna ran her tongue over the slit in the head, a salty taste assaulting her taste buds and causing her to scrunch her nose. It wasn’t too unpleasant, but it wasn’t pleasant either and the strange warm sensation it left in her throat wasn’t really something she liked. She decided to avoid licking that area for now and focused on other parts of Laloriaran’s cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth. He had to have been a good eight inches and he was somewhat generous in girth. Morwenna wasn’t really sure what to do except run her tongue along his shaft. His skin was slightly salty with sweat and the silver hair at the base of his cock tickled her nose enough that she pulled off to sneeze. The Ayleid laughed and ran his hand through her hair, stroking the thick locks before tilting her head up to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Rielle, you do not have to do that. There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now, I cannot wait any longer.”</p><p>Laloriaran moved her so that she lay back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow once more. She watched as he crawled onto the bed toward her, her body beginning to tremble slightly. He hovered over her, staring deep into her eyes before crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his painfully hard erection brushing against her inner thigh. Morwenna’s breath hitched when she felt him resting right at her opening, knowing that in mere seconds he could rip away her virginity. Laloriaran reluctantly broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his warm breath washing over her.</p><p>“Morwenna…you still have time to back out of this. Once we go through with this, I will mark you as my mate. If….if we both survive this battle, I will return to Nirn with you and live out the rest of my days. So tell me…do you still want me?”</p><p>Morwenna stared up at him and for a moment, Laloriaran could almost see the cogs in her head turning as she thought on his words. He didn’t have to wait long. She cupped his face in her hands and brought him down for a deep kiss, her tongue massaging his gently. His heart skipped a beat at her positive response even as he spread her thighs wider and settled his body between them, his cock brushing against her lower lips. Laloriaran gripped his shaft and guided it to her vagina, reveling in the feel of her heat against his cock before he slowly started pushing in. His head slipped in without resistance and as he kept sliding more into her tight sheathe, he watched Morwenna’s face for any sign of discomfort.</p><p>There was no indication of discomfort in her features even as his hips pressed flush against hers, his cock buried deep inside her. It was then she released a deep breath, her entire body relaxing underneath his. </p><p>“I was expecting it to hurt. Mother told me the first time always hurts for a maiden.” </p><p>The Ayleid king let out a breathless laugh as he rested his forehead against hers, his mind fuzzy from the tightness that constricted his cock. Centuries of physical neglect left him hypersensitive and he felt like he was going to come very fast, like he was a teenage boy yet again. All of his self-control was focused in not blowing at that very moment, lest he disappoint the young Nord beneath him. </p><p>“Morwenna, I fear that I may not last as long as I’d like to. Imprisonment has been a detriment to my physical prowess,” he muttered, feeling her hand thread through his hair and the other rest on his lower back. His eyes were squeezed shut with the effort of controlling himself. “But by the light of Meridia…you are so incredibly <i>tight!<i>”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Laloriaran growled and began to move his hips, thrusting slowly and gently. Morwenna cried out from the sensations running through her. He was hot and so unyieldingly hard inside her, his cock scraping against the nerves deep inside her. The Ayleid’s lips found hers as he continued thrusting inside her, his pace picking up ever so slightly. His tongue danced with hers in a way that mimicked his hips, her sweet taste pervading his senses and the growing wave of pleasure in his groin threatening to overwhelm him already. Morwenna was panting heavily, her body wracked with pleasure. The king’s hands were squeezing her breasts, his nimble fingers rubbing her nipples and sending shocks of pleasure straight to the building warmth in her lower abdomen. It wasn’t enough though; she needed more! </p><p>As if he could read her mind, one of his hands left her breasts and traveled down to her core, those fingers finding her engorged clitoris. The hand that left was quickly replaced by his mouth, applying suction to the nipple while the other hand rolled the other nipple. His ministrations combined with the hard, slow thrusts finally pushed Morwenna over the edge and she gasped, his name rolling off her tongue repeatedly as her vagina clamped down on him. The clenching around his cock did Laloriaran in and he let himself go, thrusting weakly as he released his warm seed into her spasming womb. A desperate moan escaped him as he held himself inside her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. </p><p>The room was filled with the scent of sex and their panting, the two not moving for a few moments. It was Laloriaran who finally stirred, lifting his head to look into Morwenna’s eyes. Her half-lidded gaze met his, her skin flushed and shimmering with sweat. Her mouth hung open slightly, still trying to catch her breath. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she was now. He leaned down and kissed her softly, conveying all of his emotions into that one kiss. Morwenna wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as his arm rested just above her head, his other arm resting at her waist. Laloriaran’s softening cock slowly slipped out of her sore vagina, her soft moan of discomfort not going unnoticed. </p><p>“I apologize, my dear. I should have been more gentle with you,” he whispered to her, his forehead resting against hers once more. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just a little sore is all.”</p><p>Morwenna could feel something slippery leak from her core, leaving her thighs damp. She squeezed her legs together to keep more from coming out and getting on the bed. As if he knew her plight, Laloriaran reluctantly removed himself from her and got up from the bed. His legs nearly buckled underneath him, reinforcing his suspicions that he was extremely out of practice. He managed to catch himself and willed his legs to carry him to the wash basin and get a cloth damp. The king returned to the bed where his lover lounged, her eyes closed and her hair spread over her shoulders. He stopped to observe her for a moment, taking in the vision of beauty before him. </p><p>Laloriaran was so caught up in staring at her that he didn’t realize her eyes had opened and she was staring back at him.</p><p>“Why don’t you have someone paint me? It’ll last longer,” she said in a teasing tone. Laloriaran shook his head and gave her a warm smile.</p><p>“Forgive me, rielle. It is difficult to focus when faced with your ethereal beauty,” he replied as he knelt on the bed next to her and touched the cool cloth to her vaginal lips. Morwenna sighed deeply as he ran the cloth through her lips and over her inner thighs, wiping away all traces of his seed from her. </p><p>She watched as he wiped himself clean as well, tossing the cloth away once he was finished before he laid back down on the bed with her, taking her back into his arms. She rested her head on his arm as his other arm went around her waist, pulling her in so her chest was flush against his. His lips captured hers once more in a sweet passionate kiss, his tongue languidly massaging hers. When he broke the kiss, Morwenna moved to kiss the tip of his nose, her hand threading through his silvery hair. Laloriaran smiled down at her and held her closer to him, his larger body nearly covering hers. He had never felt this content in centuries, long before the Alessians drove him and his people from Nenalata. His hand idly caressed her cheek and hair, gazing down at her peaceful face. Her eyes were half-lidded and staring at his chest, her fingers tracing silly patterns on his skin. </p><p>“Morwenna?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you…for this gift you have given me.” </p><p>Morwenna smiled and kissed him gently. “I’m glad I could have this moment with you, Laloriaran. I never want it to end.”</p><p>The Ayleid king held her to him, his heart leaping for joy in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later when Morwenna lay asleep in his arms, Laloriaran looked down at her sleeping face and smiled to himself.</p><p>“My mate…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>angua riel<i> = my beauty in Ayleidoon</i></i>
  <br/>
  <i>rielle<i> = beautiful in Ayleidoon</i></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>